


The Introvert

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Established Relationship, Introverts, Kissing, M/M, Reading, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fun means a night in alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Introvert

The night was young and the pub was full. Justen was having a great time, flirting and joking and talking with their wide assortment of friends and acquaintances. They'd had a number of invitations to go hit up the clubs and parties later.

Xan had been having fun, but he'd reached the point where he just found it loud and crowded and draining. He leaned in to make himself heard to Justen. "I'm going home – you have fun, okay?"

They shared a parting kiss before Xan headed home to curl up with a cup of tea and a good book.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fan_flashworks November 26, 2012.


End file.
